What Crazy Lovers Do
by Rae chan1
Summary: Hiatus. What happens when Harry dies from Voldermort's wrath? Why is Draco leaning toward Hermione? Why is Ron doing it too? Will Hermione have to choose between them?
1. Love's First Kiss(es)

What happens when Harry dies from Voldermort's wrath? Why is Draco leaning toward Hermione? Why is Ron doing it too? Will Hermione have to choose between them?  
  
What crazy lovers do.  
  
By: Rae chan  
  
A/n: This is from Hermione, Draco, AND Ron's POV. Sad, but good.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be charging you for this! (Thanks to J.K.R., whom we gladly pay $19.99 a book. We love you!)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Herm's POV.  
  
I am alone. So alone. My tears do not stop. Why do I miss him so? He was my best friend. But we were becoming so much more than that.  
  
/flashback/  
  
Harry laid on the wet grass of the Hogwarts grounds. His eyes looked around for Hermione, and he knew he was dying, just by looking at her.  
  
"You are my sacrifice. I will always love you."  
  
His eyes reflected pain, suffering, and love.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Hermione buried her head in his chest.  
  
" 'Mione?"  
  
She looked up and leaned closer.  
  
Harry's lips grazed her's gently, and shivered when they locked. He brushed his tounge over her lips, and waited for her to part. He enveloped her senses, and put a lot of feeling into his last act of love.  
  
He stayed like that for a moment, then tilted his head, indicating that he wanted to say something.  
  
"Hermione Granger," he said, moaning in pain, "I love you so much."  
  
Those were his last words to his beloved.  
  
/end of flashback/  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Herm's POV.  
  
  
  
I sit in the Gryffindor common room. It's my 6th year here at Hogwarts, and Ron comforts me.  
  
Ron has just walked in. He sits next to me. He whispers comforting words in my ear. He holds me tight, like I want him to. "Please," I ask, "Keep me." He holds me tighter. I feel his ragged breath on my neck. He kisses my jaw, leans lower and lightly kisses my lips.  
  
I cannot do this. He is my best friend.  
  
But Harry was, too.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ron's POV.  
  
She ran after I kissed her. Before she left, and right after I kissed her, she looked up into my eyes. She told me that she couldn't. She is my best friend. But I feel like we are so much more...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Draco's POV.  
  
I used floo powder to get to Hermione's room. She was laying on her bed, crying lightly. I wish I could be with her and spend as much time with her as Weasel has. She doesn't seem to want to get close to me. I suppose it's because of the way I acted toward her. I look back and wish I never said those words. They cut her deep. Too deep.  
  
I walked up to her, and, sitting on the edge of her bed, I held her in my arms. "I'm sorry, 'Mione." I said as I stroked her head. "Please don't cry." She needed someone's shoulder to lean on, and I guess I was the closest one. No one else was in the room, so we were all alone.  
  
She looked up into my eyes. Her's were all swollen from crying, and her voice was gone from sobbing. I took her head in my hands, and slid my finger down her jaw.  
  
I brushed a tear away from her face. God, she has such a beautiful face. Her brown eyes, perfect bones, red lips.  
  
I had to kiss them. I had to do it now, while I still had a sober amount of mindfulness.  
  
I made up my mind then: I was going to kiss Hermione Granger.  
  
I lowered my face to hers and watched as she slowly closed her eyes. Her lips were salty, and slightly swollen. All for the better, I thought. I slipped my tounge in her mouth, tasting her. She shuttered, but quickly reacted. She put her hands on my knees; slowly easing me back to her pillow. She groaned, and laid on my chest, still kissing me.  
  
Then, as if a lightbulb had been turned on, she jumped up. What? I thought that it had to be my fault, and that she wasn't ready.  
  
I walked back to her fireplace. "I'm sorry 'Mione." I frowned and threw the floo powder amoungst the ashes.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!! that turned out better than expected! Please R&R!  
  
---Rae chan 


	2. Bad News

A/n: I do hope you enjoy this short fic. It's supposed to have short chapters, so bear with me!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. I wish I did. ::sigh:: Oh well.  
  
*~*~*~*  
Herm's POV  
  
  
I sat on my bed after Draco left. He had a look of hurt in his eyes. He said he was sorry, and I knew it was the truth. But I don't realize why I keep pushing him away. I mean- them.  
Wait, I can hear my door opening behind my back. Could it be- RON?!?!  
  
"You want some company?" I hear him ask.  
"I'm okay." I lie.  
"Are you sure?"  
This time I shake my head. He walks over to my bed, and I feel it sink beneath his weight. His arms wrap around to my front, and his head rests on my back. Please, I think to myself, don't do anything to me.  
He walks around to face me. His eyes are looking through my own, looking; searching; for something I have never seen him look for. " 'Moine? I just got back from Professor Trelawney."  
"That woman again?"  
"I have bad news." His voice dropped considerably.  
I look at him again. "What kind of bad news?"  
"I-I-I don't w-want to worry you 'Moine." He studdered. "I really shouldn't e-even tell you."  
"What's wrong?" I lay my palm on his arm and gently stroke it.  
It came out as a whisper. So small a whisper that I had to almost put my ear upon his lips.   
  
"I'm going to die, 'Mione."  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bruhahahahahha.................................... ::deep breath:: ::sigh::  
  
You'll like how this turns out...   
  
  
maybe. 


	3. A Night To Be Filled With Passion

A/n: ::yawn:: I know these past two chapters have been short... I can't help it!!! If you look at all the stories I've been writing, I think you'd understand. But I suppose I could make this one longer just for your enjoyment. ( X and O's to all you people that review my stories! I love ya'll!!) From now on, the story will be in omnicent POV. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them... ::sigh::  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione sank into the bed. Did she really hear what she thought she heard? Could Ron actually die? She never considered any of her friends dying before, and just the thought of her best friend in a morge was not the most enlightning experience.  
  
Why did she feel a twist in her stomach and a tug at her heart? Was she really falling for Ron Weasly? Even stranger, was she falling in love?  
  
"Please tell me you're joking. You really can't expect me to believe that you are dying." She frowned slightly at the thought.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered as he sat on the bed next to her. "I can't believe it either. But I have a rare disease... it's something from the Muggles."  
  
"Damn Muggles..." Hermione said between her clenched teeth. Even if her parents were Muggles, she still didn't fully appreciate them.  
  
"It's something," he searched his brain for the name of it," something like... TB."  
  
Shit. She sure wasn't expecting this. Of course, he had told her he was dying. But didn't this particular disease last longer than cancer? She better not get her hopes up, she thought.  
  
Hermione choked back a sob. "How long..."  
  
"Do I have?" Ron sharply finished for her. "Not too long. Maybe a month or two, if I'm lucky." He raked a hand through his firey red hair. "I wish I didn't have to leave you. And I wish..." he started, but he didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Do your parents know?" A single tear ran down her cheek. He wiped it away and let his hand linger over the delicate, pale, inticing skin of her cheek.  
  
I want you. His mind formed the words, but his heart didn't want to betray her again. She obviously didn't float that boat, so he decided it was best if she got on her own and sailed away with someone else when he was dead and buried. Who was he kidding? He wanted her so damn bad that he could probably rip his shirt right now and be lost in a world of ecstacy.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, who seemed to be lost in thought. She reached up and touched his face with her hand. She knew that they would only remain friends, and that was probably the best thing to do. But at this particular moment, she could push that aside and have the full pleasure of being drifted away on cloud 9.  
  
She got his attention, alright. And when she made eye-contact, she made sure that he forgot about whatever he was thinking about. She cupped her hands around his face. Then she feasted.  
  
Her mouth barely touched his skin. For a single moment, neither of them moved. The slightest touch was noticable, and each breath became more rapid. She softly grazed her lips over his, in the most delicate way she could. "I'm sorry," she breathed onto his mouth.  
  
It was too late. Over-taken by emotion, Ron was holding the brunnette's back, indulging in her kiss. He liked the way it felt... how extrordinarily warm her lips were, as well as the rest of her body. Ron couldn't forget this moment; even if he lost all of his memory, this one moment in time would be engraved in his mind forever.  
  
"I love you... Hermione." And with those words, what seemed like an endless night of passion began.  
  
~~***~~  
  
A/n: Okay.. I know it's been forever, but I'm currently working on about 5 different stories. Please bear with me! R&R as usual... ::hugs:: to all reviewers!  
  
~~Rae chan 


	4. Mysterious Play

Hermione had a very bad feeling inside as she watched Draco Malfoy enter the Great Hall the next morning, a huge grin on his face. Malfoy _never_ smiled that way. Never.

"Ron," she asked, touching his arm lightly, but still faced toward the door, "does Malfoy look different…to you?"

Ron's gaze swept quickly to the blonde teen, who was sitting down at the Slytherin table. He glared, suddenly overcome by a small wave of jealousy. He shrugged it off and looked back at a concerned Hermione.

"Nothing new, Herms. He's still the same ol' rat."

There was something… something the mousy brunette couldn't put her finger on. Was Malfoy up to something? And if he was, what was it?

~*~The night before~*~

A cackle lifted up into the dark, cold hall. Creeping into the Potion's classroom, a young man slid silently inside, putting a silencing charm on the door of Snape's private room. He smiled to himself, and went inside, his curiosity heightening to new levels.

Did his Potion's master have the right ingredients? Could he really pull this off?

He reached into one of the cabinets, grabbing a small flask of purple liquid. Putting it into his pocket, he felt around for the few hairs of brown hair that lie there, unsuspecting of the purpose they were about to partake in.

A few moments later, the man left, undoing his silence charm. He ran down that same cold hallway, red flaming hair sprouting quickly from his scalp.

Another cackle, and he headed in the direction of the Gryffindor's female dormitories…

~*~

'Kay, I needed a short update. I promise I'll get more up soon, and I bet all of you had given up hope on me getting this story up again. I'll try harder!! Too much SOL preps and practice tests… I hate school. Ah wells, review for me and make me feel good. Tell me if this chapter is too confusing and I'll re-write.

~~Rae chan


End file.
